vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gotenks
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 3= Summary Gotenks is the Metamoran fusion of Goten and Trunks, formed to defeat Majin Buu. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, 4-B as a Super Saiyan | 4-B | 4-B Name: Gotenks Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Up to 30 minutes Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan-Human Hybrid, Metamoran Fusion Powers and Abilities: Skilled Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Breath Attack, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Acrobatics, Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Gotenks to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Gotenks grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Power Mimicry, Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation (As a Super Saiyan 3, he can scream with enough force to rip open holes in dimensions, allowing him to travel across space and time), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Shockwaves Generation, Explosion Manipulation (Via Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack), Can bind his opponents by creating Super Donut Chain, Resistance to Cold and Radiations Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Much stronger than both Son Goten and Trunks), Solar System level as a Super Saiyan (Was stated and implied several different times to have power surpassing that of Innocent Buu, which was ultimately confirmed by the narrator. He is even stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Goku) | Solar System level (His base form alone was greatly implied to have surpassed his previous Super Saiyan form. Upon transforming into a Super Saiyan, he powered up even further and managed to do lots of damage to Buu with the Super Kamikaze Ghost Attack) | Solar System level (Fought on par with Super Buu, and probably even surpassed him. Was about to kill Super Buu before the time limit of his Fusion ran out) Speed: At least FTL+ (Much faster than both Goten and Trunks) | At least FTL+ (Faster than Innocent Buu but slower than Super Buu) | At least FTL+ (Can keep up with Super Buu) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, Solar System Class as a Super Saiyan | Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level (Survived a violent beatdown at the hands of Innocent Buu), Solar System level as a Super Saiyan | Solar System level | Solar System level Stamina: Very high. As a Saiyan, Gotenks can fight for long periods of time without tiring, keeping up an extended battle against Super Buu, but due to his nature as a Metamoran Fusion he can only fight for at most 30 minutes at a time, making his stamina somewhat irrelevant. However, his stamina suffers even more as a Super Saiyan 3. Range: Standard melee range. Stellar to Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: While Gotenks has the combined knowledge of Goten and Trunks and is thus a competent martial artist, his immaturity makes for an arrogant and naive fighter who often toys around with his opponents for no reason other than dramatic effect. Weaknesses: Gotenks is very cocky and likes to toy with his opponents for dramatic effect. Super Ghosts can be easily destroyed from a distance with Ki blasts. The fusion only lasts for 30 minutes and using Super Saiyan 3 reduces this time to 5 minutes. Goten and Trunks must wait a full hour before fusing again. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood and nature as a Memtoran fusion, Ki acts as the source of Gotenks' incredible power and abilities. Despite his young age, Gotenks is immensely powerful thanks to his fusee's power and nature as a Saiyan hybrid, and he has knowledge of all their techniques along with a number that he created himself. *'Galactic Donut:' Gotenks creates a yellow ring of Ki, which he transports over his opponent, lowering it around them and constricting it to limit their movements and crush them. As a Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks is able to create several of these rings, trapping his opponent in a sphere made up of them, which he can then throw around at high speeds, ultimately spiking it into the ground with explosive force. *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack:' Gotenks' signature technique. He expels a Kamikaze Ghost from his mouth, which will attack his opponent, detonating whenever it touches anything, even other Super Ghosts. He can summon multiple ghosts at once, using them to attack his opponents from all sides. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Gotenks will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Gotenks to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Gotenks is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Thanks to his fusions already possessing the form when they fused, Gotenks can easily become a Super Saiyan to draw upon the form's vast power, but his immaturity remains a striking feature. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first is particularly inefficient, allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient, culminating in the high cost of Super Saiyan 3, which causes such a strain on the body that it greatly lessens Gotenks' fusion time. Key: Before training in the Room of Spirit and Time | After training in the Room of Spirit and Time | Super Saiyan 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fusions Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Saiyans Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Acrobats Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Creation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 4